1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more specifically, relates to nozzle configurations for nozzles utilized in such floor care appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although attempts at providing constant air velocity and pressure nozzles are broadly old, no one heretofore is known to have utilized the constant pressure, constant velocity structure to also actually direct the air and entrained dirt flow towards the suction connection. Thus, these two concepts are combined in a nozzle so that the structure utilized for the combined functions is one and the same and so that the combined cleaning effect afforded by this structure is additive as to each and not subtractive as to either.
Accordingly, it would seem advantageous to provide such a nozzle structure having the advantages of both substantially uniform air suction and dirt pick up, heightened by a directed air path configuration.
It would be still a further advantage to utilize a single composite nozzle structure in which the unitary configuration of it would provide both of these advantages.
It would be still further advantageous to provide a nozzle with an angled ledge which would yield in conjunction with the agitator, a directed a effect to the air and entrained dirt to move it towards the suction tube connection for the nozzle.
It would, additionally, be advantageous to provide an expanding groove to increase the cross sectional area of the nozzle, as it approached its suction tube, to provide, as much as possible, for a uniform velocity and pressure of suction air across the nozzle mouth to promote uniform cleaning.